


Kissing Chaos

by writingramblr



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Post-Movie(s), but crazy awesome, harley is nuts, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batman saved Harley's life, and he's going to try and prolong it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> this is...idk. weird random fluffy stuff.  
> pre Justice League and post SS at the end.

Batman only cursed to himself for a moment before deciding to plunge into the icy waters, his suit insulating him fairly well enough.

The purple Lamborghini still glowed on its way to the bottom of the lake, and he could see lights flickering, and he knew if he didn’t hurry, they might both drown.

But upon reaching the front of the car, it was empty, but for one Harley Quinn.

He cursed again.

How had the Joker gotten away? Why had he left his princess behind?

No matter. He would save her life even though she was just as rotten as the clown prince himself. He reached out to see if she was still belted in, (she wasn’t) and he began to pull her out, carefully, when suddenly she reared up, and was jabbing a knife at him.

He sucker punched her on the forehead, and she dropped like a stone.

He sighed. He knew she got enough of that from her boyfriend, he wished he hadn’t had to do it.

Pulling her up to the surface, he noticed she wasn’t breathing. He carried her away from the water and she felt limp in his arms.

He laid her gently on the top of the batmobile and shucked off his gloves, beginning chest compressions, only for a moment, before halting and then reaching to her face, one hand bracing her cheek and he pressed his mouth to hers, which was still perfectly coated in blood red lipstick.

He puffed a breath into her lungs, and within a few seconds she began to move under him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, but not deadly tight, and she was kissing him, the minx.

He had just been trying to save her life!

Bruce, inside the mask of Batman blinked, then pulled away, reaching up with full strength to unlock her hands.

“Harley! Quit it!”

She kept her eyes closed, maybe for the best as her eyemakeup was rather a mess,

“But you ruined my date night and I didn’t even get a goodbye kiss from puddin’!”

She was pouting, and it was a good thing she was so pretty. Crazy and pretty and deadly.

He hadn’t forgotten about that knife, and she had plucked another from her thigh before he could blink.

Luckily his arms were still protected from anything, even bullets, so he blocked her swing easily.

“Don’t make me hurt you. I’m taking you in.”

Harley made a low sound in her throat, not quite a whimper but a whine,

“Oh pleeeease don’t do that. I’ll be good I promise, I’ll be your best!”

Her eyes snapped open, and she pounced on him, practically throwing him backwards,

She was incredibly strong when she wanted to be.

Bruce dug his hands into her waist, trying to force her off of him, for she’d wrapped her legs around his abdomen, and he was certain, if he’d been out of his suit she could have crushed his ribs with those thighs of hers.

“Stop this. I’m going to have to knock you out!”

He was threatening her, he really didn’t want to have to do it, but he would if she kept forcing his hand.

“Night-night? But I don’t have my stick…”

Bruce was only momentarily fazed before once again actively fighting her off. She was still trying to pout, her big blue eyes wide, smeared with black and blue and red eyemakeup.

Damn, she was still gorgeous even waterlogged. Might as well be part mermaid.

“Harley! I’m not going to warn you again.”

She giggled, high and sweet, maybe harsh enough to shatter glass if it wasn’t bulletproof. He sighed, and then plucked out a stun-disc, clicking it in her face.

It wouldn’t hurt her, but it would enable him to get her off of him.

She went limp again, and he just barely caught her head before it smacked against the batmobile front cannon.

“Sorry about that.”

He grumbled, and then, before he could think better of it, placed a swift kiss on her forehead, still damp from the river.

He was going to regret that, he knew it.

*

He got the folder from Waller, and the first thing he turned to read about was _her_. He told himself it was to learn what had happened, what she’d become.

The fact of the matter was, she fascinated him, and in a sad sort of base way, he wanted to rescue her, save her from the horrible monster she called her love.

The Joker was madness and mayhem and death and destruction, chaos as well, but she clearly had a taste for that herself.

It wasn’t long after his meeting with Waller that the news broke, the Joker had gotten into the prison Belle Reve, and stolen back his princess.

Well that complicated things.

Bruce wasn’t sure how he was going to rescue her, per se, without her getting caught in the crossfire between him and the Joker, because they had _much_ unfinished business.

Namely, revenge for what he’d done to his poor assistant Jason Todd. He’d been after the Joker for almost a decade for that crime, and always, always, the green headed demon had escaped him. Well no more. now he had more reasons to do it, to finish it.

He was going to wipe out the stained scourge of the Joker before the real threat arrived, and before he needed to throw together his team of heroes.

*


End file.
